When we met -Percabeth
by CassylovesPercabeth
Summary: Percy is the popular guy. Annabeth is the nerd. This love story start's when Annabeth get's to know about Percy while working on a school project and suddenly becomes his girlfriend. But, what happens when mean girl Ashlynn starts giving her a hard time. Will she be able to keep this relationship with Percy or not?
1. Chapter 1

**_Percy's Pov_**

I hate school. I mean who loves school. The nerds ofcourse should have guessed. But the only reason I love school is because of all the girls. Goode high school is a place for girls and boys. Since I'm the hottest boy around I have a lot of dates. This afternoon I had detention for bunking a class. I had spend my precious time in the school library,I mean what kind of detention is that!But it _was_ worth it.

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

I love school. I mean who doesn't. The jerks ofcourse should have guessed. I was in the library reading a book about the _Greeks_. When I spotted a handsome,muscular guy with black hair and sea-green eyes. It seems he was looking for someone or something. He _is_ good in swimming...and how do I know that you may ask because he's the hottest boy around. _Percy Jackson_.

**_Percy's Pov_**

As I was walking in the library minding my own business. I happened to notice a blond girl staring right at me she had grey eyes and natural princess blond curls...Better than that she was _gorgeous._ She was reading a book and i couldn't see the title of the book she was holding. But i took the opportunity to go forward and talk to her.

''Hi I'm Percy Jackson'',I said. _'__Idiot'_ I cursed myself silently who doesn't know I'm Percy Jackson.

''I know'',she said,''I'm Annabeth Chase''.

''Soooo...'',I tried to say something but no words came out of my mouth.

''So?'',she repeated.

''Do you like the book your reading''

''Yeah, got any problem with that''

''NO!'',I replied blushing.

''I better get going'',I stared into her grey eyes one last time,''Bye''.

''Bye''.


	2. Surprise! Surprise!

Annabeth's Pov

Okay so the Percy Jackson spoke to me,not a big deal. Or is it? A small part of my brain screamed, A crush! No,it can't be I Annabeth Chase has never crushed on anyone. So how can I have a crush on The one and only Percy Jackson.

''Annabeth! Come down for dinner'',my stepmother called.

''Coming'',I replied.

...

''Hey Annabeth'',Percy said leaning on the locker beside mine.

''Hi Percy!Nice to see you whats your next class''

''English'',he replied casually. Then added,''The dragons class''.

''Dragon?''I reply trying to not sound astonished.

''Yeah, you know Mr Dionysis'',he leaned forward and whispered in my ear,''The God of Wine''.

I froze. Then whispered back,''Your Greek too''.

He nodded. His sea-green eyes looking straight into my grey ones.

Suddenly, I notice were inches apart our faces were soo close. He leans back with a sigh.

''What's your next class'',he asks.

''English, i guess i'm in your class'',I reply.

''See you in english''.

''Yeah, see you too'',I reply as he walks away. I notice a thousand girls giving me death glares,but why did I feel jealous,I'm not in love with Percy Jackson...am I?

Percy's Pov

Annabeth sits at the back of the row,I sit two benches in front of her. I kept looking at her beautiful face all the time.

''Mr Jackson'', I see my teacher giving me the death glare,''Please concentrate on your studies''.

''Sorry'', I reply rolling my eyes and hear some girls giggle,''Honestly'', I add and the Dragon starts teaching again.

...

''I'm back'',I yell at the top of my voice.

''Hi honey'',my mom Sally Jackson greets me, she's really pretty and has black hair like me.

''Hi son'',my step dad greets me, Paul Blofis that's right he's a Social Science teacher, my real dad Poseidon is the sea-god. I don't get to see him much because he's a god and he fights all evil and stuff like that. Which is totally cool.

NEXT DAY

Annabeth's Pov

I'm sitting in Social Science watching Mr Blofis teach with great concentration about the Greek Gods and sitting right in front of me is Percy.

''Students'',Mr Blofis says,''You will be working in pairs together to do a project on any one greek god''.

Selena and Charles,

Piper and Jason,

Reyna and Leo,

Hazel and Frank,

Annabeth and Percy.

Great, now i'm stuck with Percy Jackson.

''Hey Wise girl, can I come over to your house to work on that project'',he asks me.

''Sure'', I reply but I'm dumbstruck why did he call me Wise girl.

...

Here I am in my bedroom waiting for per-

DING-DONG!

I guess that's Percy. I rush downstairs and open the door.

''Hey wise girl'',he says smiling.

''Hi seaweed brain'',I reply.

''Seaweed brain?'',he asks confused.

''Yeah, you gave me a nickname why shouldn't i give you one too''.

''Fair'',he reply's smiling.

''Anna- Hello there you must be Percy, Annabeth's friend''.

''Yup that's me, you look really pretty Mrs Chase'',he replies as I roll my eyes.

''Why thank-'',I cut her off.

''Let's go Percy'',I drag him upstairs.

I shut the door of my bedroom and smirk at him.

''Flirting with my step-mom''.

He smirks and then laughs,''Hey one-shot and they all love me'',he replies and winks at me.

I just roll my eyes and laugh at him.

''So which god are we doing'', he asks.

''Athena'',I reply.

''Okay, that's cool'',he replies.

We work on our project till dinner-time. I found out that Percy has a great sense of humor.

''Annabeth,Percy dinner time'',my step-mom yells.

''Let's go i'm starving'',Percy says.

I just roll my eyes. I think i've got the habit of rolling my eyes these days.

We go downstairs and have spaghetti for dinner.

''Wow, Mrs Chase this spaghetti's awesome'',he exclaims.

I just nod in agreement.

''So, what's your favorite interest Percy dear'',my step-mom asks.

''Swimming'',he reply's but from the corner of my eye I see him flinch. Why did he flinch?

''I heard your helping Annabeth with some school project'',my dad says.

''Yeah, it's on any one greek god'',he replies.

My brother's too got along with Percy looks like everyone got along with Percy.

When we returned to my bedroom I had the nerve to ask Percy.

''Why did you flinch when you told my mother your good in swimming?''he just bowed down his head and sat on my bed.

''It just reminded me of my Dad'',he reply's still not looking at me. Something told me I shouldn't have asked that question.

''I- I'm sorry'',I say. I put my hand on his shoulder. He just looks at me.

''Thanks for making me feel better",he says. Then he did something that surprised me.

He kissed me.


	3. My Seaweed Brain, My Wise Girl

**Sorry, it took soo much time to update. Anyway, I hope u enjoy this chapter too.**

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

Kissing Percy Jackson was the best thing I have ever done in my entire life. His lips were soft and smooth and his hands were resting on my hips. My hands somehow found their way up his chest into his soft black hair. He gently fell backwards so we were now lying on the bed. He flipped us over without breaking the kiss. He pulled away and stared right into my grey eyes. He cupped my cheek with one hand and gave me a peck on the lips. Then he started kissing trails down my neck. I moaned. My hands were still in his hair. His hands slipped under my shirt. He stopped, as if asking for permission. I nodded. He pulled my shirt off then got up and pulled his own shirt off. He leaned down and kissed me. I started tracing lines across his body. Which, were six packs and very muscular. We pulled apart breathing heavily. Percy layed down beside me. He turned to me and put his hand on my stomach. I turned my head so that I was looking right into his sea-green eyes. He came closer to me and whispered.

"I love you Annabeth Chase"

"I love you too Percy",I whispered smiling. He got up and put his shirt on, I did the same. We walked downstairs his fingers were intertwined with mine.

"Oh! Percy dear, are you leaving",my step-mom asked.

"Yes Mrs Chase",he replied grinning,"but don't worry I'll come again some other time". I just rolled my eyes but my step-mother smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"So your leaving",I said.

"Yeah",he replied and pushed me against the wall beside the door.

"How about a date with my girlfriend?",he asked.

"Perfect",I replied. But most of all I was happy he considered me as his girlfriend. I kissed him again. We pulled apart and I opened the door for him to get out. He grinned at me and I grinned back, as I watched him drive back home in his 4 wheeler cruiser car. I ran upstairs to my bedroom telling myself, _'He really loves me'_ all the way up to my bedroom, because I really couldn't believe I just kissed the most popular guy at Goode High.

_**Percy's Pov**_

**NEXT DAY**

I couldn't believe I was about to see Annabeth again at school today. She was standing in front of her locker. I sneaked up to her and put my hands on her waist. Then I turned her over so she was now facing me and gave her a peck on the lips. She looked surprised at first but recovered from her shock and smiled at me.

"Good morning Sea-weed Brain", she said.

"Good morning my Wise girl", I replied cheerfully. I suddenly noticed that the whole school was looking at _us_. Wherever I looked I saw girls and boys too ofcourse giving us glares. But all I could see in the girls was that some were very _girly_ and some were too _boy-ish_. But Annabeth, she was perfect for me. She was wearing skinny jeans, a sleeveless maroon top, owl earrings and sport shoes. I walked with her to homeroom and we sat in our respective seats. I couldn't wait until school was over. Soon, I would be out on a date with my girlfriend. _Annabeth_.

**I hope everyone loved this chapter. Plz I'm out of Ideas help me AND plz review. I need to dress up super fast I have a date with my boyfriend.**


	4. Date!

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

School seemed to drag on for forever. Finally, the last bell rang and I ran all the way home. I opened the front door and started running to the stairs when I accidentally tripped and fell over one of Bobby and Mathews toys. I groaned and got up when I saw my step-mom come rushing out of the kitchen.

"Annabeth!...Gods what happened!",she exclaimed.

"Oh! nothing I just tripped and fell over Bobby and Mathews toy car",I said hurriedly.

"Why are you in such a hurry deary",she asked.

"I have a date with Percy",I said blushing.

"Oh really!How sweet!Can I help you pick a dress"

"Sure",I smiled. My step-mom has always been there for me since my real mother, Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war left me. As she had to care of some fight I don't really know about. All I do know is that she never had time to spend with her two twins. Did I just mention I have a twin? If not, I do have a twin he live in San-Francisco with my Grandma and Granddad.

"Here we are",my step-mom said as she pulled out a short dress that came above my knees and the dress had one side with a strap and the other side sleeveless, the strap part had a shimmering grey flower on it and the dress shimmered as it was sparkly and grey. I loved the dress mostly because it was grey. But, the bad thing was that I had to wear heels.

"Thanks mom",I smiled as I took the dress from her.

"Happy to help ! go put on the dress I have to help you put on some make-up and accessories too you know",she said and smiled at me I grinned and made my way to the bathroom to change.

_**Percy's Pov**_

"Bye mom",I yelled. I was about to close the front door, when my mom yelled something that made me blush.

"Listen Percy!No funny business ",she said and I grinned and blushed at the same time,"And also bring her home so I can see her I'm eager to meet her",I just blushed and closed the door. Walked and half-way ran to my Black 4 wheeler cruiser car and drove to Annabeth's house listening to the radio. I rang the doorbell and looked at my outfit. I was wearing a sea-green shirt and blue jeans that matched my black converse, not really formal but it was truly a Percy-Style. Annabeth opened the door. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I didn't even realize I was drooling.

"Hey Sea-weed Brain",she said half smirking,"Looks I look great today. Now will you please stop drooling",she said now smiling.

"Sorry",I said wiping my mouth,"It's just that you look absolutely gorgeous",I said.

"Why thank you kind sir",she said with a fake british accent. I played along.

"May I",I asked as I extended my arm. She grinned and took it. I took her over to where I parked my car and opened the door for her to enter.

"Ladies first",I said as she stepped inside.

"So where are we going",she asked.

"Its a surprise",I told her.

"_Le Restaurant De Paris_",she read as we reached the restaurant.

"Percy!",she exclaimed,"I love this place".

"And I booked us reservations",I said smiling. When we stepped inside she just stared with her mouth open wide.

"I love it",she whispered. The man at the counter looked at us and smiled warmly.

"Excuse me, but have you booked", he asked eyeing Annabeth up and down.

"Yes",I replied. Man, I already hated this man. The way he was eyeing Annabeth was just...I don't know...bad?"Jackson",I said giving him a look that meant Annabeth was mine. He got the hint and looked at his computer.

"Oh yes! Please go upstairs towards the balcony. We have special arrangements just for you!",he said and added,"Have Fun".

"Thanks",Annabeth smiled warmly at him. I pulled her upstairs.

"Close your eyes Wise Girl",I said as i put one hand on her waist and used the other hand to cover her eyes. When we reached the balcony I removed the hand I had used to cover her eyes.

"Gods Percy!",she exclaimed and walked over to the railing. She put both her hands on the railing, she looked up and stared at the dark blue sky, little twinkling stars starting to form. I stood behind her and put my arms around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

"I love you Sea-Weed Brain",she said as I hugged her tightly. We walked to the table and sat down a waitress came to take our order.

"Salut mon nom est Lauren et je vais servir en tant que serveuse ce soir. Que puis-je faire pour vous?",she asked smiling. I really couldn't understand the language she was speaking. Well yeah, she was speaking French. But, how was I supposed to know what she was talking about.

"Um...we don't speak French",Annabeth told the waitress. Just then another waitress walked into the balcony. She spoke to the French speaking waitress and then the French speaking waitress left.

"Sorry! She thought you spoke French. Anyway my name's Belle",Belle said,"What can I get you?",she asked. We ordered and she left to place the order. And just like that Annabeth and I enjoyed the rest of this wonderfully fancy date. We talked and...okay we also kissed...a lot. After the date I drove her home.

"Today was amazing you!"she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"What! I can't do something nice for my girlfriend",I said putting on a fake angry face.

"Your so cute Sea-Weed Brain",she said and kissed me passionately on the lips. We pulled away and both of us smiled at each other.

"Bye Percy see you tomorrow at school!",she said as she got out of the car.

"Bye Annabeth...Don't forget I love you",I was surely grinning like a mad man. I watched as she walked to her doorstep and waved before she closed the door. I drove back home still grinning. Then I remembered._Shoot. _I cursed myself as I headed back home. I forgot mom wanted to meet Annabeth. I guess my mind turned foggy when Annabeth kissed me. Never mind I'll take her to meet mom tomorrow. But today was . .


	5. Mean Girl!

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

Today I woke up feeling really good about myself. I had a quick bath and I wore a comfortable dress. I was wearing a full sleeve purple top and skinny jeans with purple sneakers and I kept my hair open. Doesn't exactly sound comfortable, but it is to me. I swung my bag over my shoulder and ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Dear", step-mom greeted.

"Hey Annabeth", the twins greeted lazily eating their cereals.

"Morning", I replied.

I ate my breakfast fast and ran to my step-mother's car. We reached school two minutes later than the usual time I get there. I said a quick goodbye to my step-mother and ran to my locker bumping into unexpected people. I was really eager to see Percy today. I couldn't see him anywhere. So I collected my books and walked to my first class. I spotted Percy sitting at the last bench, he waved to me and patted the empty seat next to him. I walked towards the last bench and sat next to him ignoring the whispers about me and Percy.

"Hey Wise girl! How are you today?", he asked kissing my cheek.

"Perfectly fine Sea-weed Brain", I said grinning. Just then Ashlynn Leigh came walking in swaying her hips and twirling her long perfect orange hair.

"Hi Percy baby", she cooed, batting her eyelashes. Percy just grunted.

"Get lost Ashlynn", he said annoyed. She came walking towards Percy and sat on his table.

"Percy baby, you do know that I'm the most popular girl in school and you know that I deserve having someone like you", she said smiling really big and twirling her hair. I can't believe she's flirting with _my _boyfriend, right in front of my two grey eyes. I thought I was gonna...Vomit! But I just sat there controlling my anger and not saying anything. Percy held my hand squeezed it, then let go of it.

"Ashlynn, stop calling me Percy baby and stop annoying me, your breaking my girlfriend's heart", he said angrily. I grinned at Percy and looked at Ashlynn. She just sat there on Percy's table, her mouth open and eyes staring straight at Percy's face. Then she finally got the strength to ask Percy.

"And _who_ is your girlfriend?", she asked rudely.

"Annabeth Chase! That's right, this beautiful sitting right beside me", he said proudly. Ashlynn's jaw dropped open.

"She! She's just an ugly-", she stopped when Mr Blofis stepped into the class. Ashlynn got up from Percy's table and ran to sit at the second bench next to her best friend Jessica Sprague. Mr Blofis starts telling us something. But, I wasn't listening I was too distracted to concentrate on what he was saying. I guess I must have been really upset with Ashlynn because a tear rolled down my cheek and splattered my table. But I wiped it with my sleeve. I guess Percy saw the tear that had fallen from my eye, because he kissed my cheek twice and held my hand when Mr Blofis wasn't looking.

During lunch I was supposed to go to Table 9 to meet Percy, so that he could introduce me to his friends whose parents were also gods. But, as I was walking past Ashlynn's table I really wasn't paying much attention. She and Jessica must have STILL been pretty mad at me for being Percy's girlfriend because this is what happened:

I tripped and then suddenly everything started moving in slow motion. My lunch tray went flying up over my head and I heard a familiar voice shrieking,

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Then in Horror, I realized it was MINE! I fell on my back and was so stunned that I could barely breathe. My spaghetti and cherry jubilee desert were smeared across the front of my clothes. The entire cafeteria was laughing like CRAZY! I was so embarrassed I wanted to _die_. Then Ashlynn folded her arms and yelled at me,

"So Annabeth! Did you have a nice trip?!", Ofcourse that witty little comment made everyone laugh even harder. Oh, where was Percy? Just then Percy came rushing through the crowd with 5 more people following him. HE helped me up and lead me outside the cafeteria, people were still laughing. That's when I totally lost it and burst into tears. Percy hugged me closer and kissed my forehead and hair. He was muttering soothing words like,

"It's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you", he was really sweet and caring and then I saw the five people who had followed Percy here.

"Annabeth meet some of my friends: Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank", he said helping me wipe my tears with a tissue.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth", I said forcing a smile on my face," Sorry! I know I look horrible", but I was replied with "It's okay" and "No problem". The best thing was that I felt comfortable around Percy and my new friends.

**Hey, sorry about the late update I'm really busy now. So please forgive me.**


	6. Meet my Family!

_**Annabeth's Pov**_

"Hey, lunch is gonna get over", Hazel said her golden eyes glowing.

"Yeah, looks like _you _need help cleaning up your dress, Annabeth", Piper added.

"Sure", I replied. We walked to the girls washroom and Piper lent me some of her extra clothes from her locker. Hazel was helping me remove the sticky cherry jubilee from my hair.

"I better change before lunch is over",I said looking at the clothes that Piper had lent me. I looked at the outfit Piper lent me. Okay, it was NOT SO BAD, but the worst thing was that it was a white short sleeved top with pink stripes and a pair of yellow jeans. Weird combination, I usually don't wear flashy colored clothes. But, I liked this outfit. Even though I felt uncomfortable with it. Hazel must have seen that I felt uncomfortable, because she asked if I wanted to borrow her grey sweater. Ofcourse I dis-agreed because I was already borrowing so much stuff from my friends who I just met some minutes ago. Piper even lent me some of her extra shoes because she said that my purple sneakers didn't go with my outfit. So she lent me her yellow sneakers. I was so grateful to Piper and Hazel. I almost started crying. I combed my hair and I guess I looked normal.

"Thanks guys! You're the best!",I said giving Piper and Hazel a tight hug.

"Hey, Cool it girl you're killing me", Piper joked. We all laughed.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Annabeth",Percy greeted.

"Hi Percy, I haven't seen you since..._after_ lunch",I said smiling.

"Because Wise-Girl",he said giving me a peck on the lips,"I got caught by the Principal for waiting outside the girls washroom, I tried explaining to him that I was waiting for you but he just told me to go to class",he said pouting. I laughed.

"You know Wise-Annabeth, my mom wanted to meet you, so how about coming over to my house today",he asked grinning.

"Sure, my parents wouldn't mind they love you. But tell me why did you call me Wise-Annabeth?",I said raising an eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips.

"I didn't know what to call you Wise-Girl or Annabeth, so I mixed up both and created Wise-Annabeth",he said smiling and kissed me passionately on the lips.

"C'mon Seaweed-Brain", I said after breaking the kiss,"I wanna meet your mom.

_**Percy's Pov**_

We walked to my house and I rung the doorbell. Paul opened the door.

"Mr Blofis? What are you doing here?",Annabeth asked surprised.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing",Paul said.

"Well Annabeth, I told you I had a step-dad right?",I told Annabeth.

"Well yeah"

"Here he is",I said smiling.

"Wait, Mr Blofis is your step-dad?",she asked confused.

"Yeah"

"Nice to meet you again as Percy's step-dad Mr Blofis",she says turning to Paul.

"Same to you Annabeth...May I ask why you have come with Percy? I didn't give any group assignment today. Did I?",Paul says.

"Well I'm Percy's girlfriend and he told me that his mom wanted to meet me",she says sweetly.

"Really!...So you're Percy's girlfriend? Come in dear",as we step in mom comes out of the kitchen still wearing her apron.

"Hello there Percy!",my mom says,"and who's this?",she says looking at Annabeth.

"Mom, this is Annabeth my girlfriend".

"Oh! Nice to meet you sweety",my mom says smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Jackson-I mean Blofis-I mean-"

"It's okay sweety just call me Sally"

"Okay!",Annabeth says nodding,"Nice to meet you Sally",my mom grins happily while shaking Annabeth's hand.

"Are you staying for dinner Annabeth?"my mom asks.

"Only if it's okay with you",Annabeth replies.

"Ofcourse it is! You're a really lovely person",my mom says hugging Annabeth.

"Thank you Sally",Annabeth says while pulling away from the hug.

"No problem dear!",Annabeth turns to me and I hold her hand and drag her upstairs into my bedroom.

"Your mom's really sweet Sea-weed Brain",she says smiling.

"Well, she is special",I said giving her a lopsided grin.

"So this is your room"

"Yeah"

"It's so cool", she says while closing the door.

"I know", I reply giving her a peck on the lips.

"That won't do Perseus Jackson",she says pulling me closer for another kiss. I grin a little before kissing her soft lips. I lick her lips asking permission for my tongue to enter. She opens her moth a little and I poke my tongue into her mouth. She jumps lightly while gripping my shoulders and wraps her legs around my waist. I walk to the bed still kissing her and then drop her on the bed so that I'm on top. My hands slide under her top and touch the soft skin underneath I remove her short sleeved top and kiss the top of one breast and go back to kissing her soft lips she flips us over so that now she's on top she straddles my hips and removes my shirt then she kisses my neck softly and pops open the button of my jeans. I flip us over us and kiss trails down her flat stomach, she arches her back in pleasure while moaning. I take off her yellow jeans and then take off my own jeans and start kissing her neck. My hands move to the back of her bra and reach the clasp, she helps me undo it after that I just stare at her bare chest.

"What Sea-weed Brain?",she yells blushing.

"Nothing, it's just that you're so gorgeous",I say while kissing her breasts. I continue to play with her breasts and she moans my name while holding my head. She flips us over and starts kissing my lips, chest, abdomen, stomach and then again starts kissing my lips. Our tongues battling against each other in their own dance.

"Percy!Annabeth!Dinner Time!"my mom yells from downstairs. Have we really been making out for soo long? I kiss Annabeth one last time and get up to wear my shirt and jeans, Annabeth does the same. After we finish dressing up, we run downstairs for dinner. After dinner I drive Annabeth home as we were too lazy to walk after such a delicious dinner.

"Bye Percy",Annabeth says yawning and I kiss her nose.

"Night Annabeth, sleep well!"

"Think I will",she says smiling sleepily and waves to me as she closes her front door. I grin happily and drive back home. But, what about tomorrow I have a lot of things to take care of like that slut Ashlynn.

**Sorry about late update again. I just wanted to inform you that I won't be writing any more chapters if I don't get atleast 25 reviews. Cuz how am I supposed to know if you like it or not? I'm really sorry for the trouble. Please do forgive me.**


End file.
